Talk:Night of the Soul/@comment-50.33.31.232-20190316225751
Here is some help for getting the "Hank rails against androids" bubble to unlock. Whoever was writing the part that says "Full Transcript" was unsure how to unlock this and left some question marks on it. I was able to unlock this so I'll tell you how I did it. What you have to do for this to unlock is... 1. Connor's relationship with Hank must be "Hostile" 2. Connor must not die.(I don't know if this includes the very first chapter "The Hostage" or not, I made sure to not die there just in case, but it's possible that dying in "The Hostage" may not matter.) (Also I just saw that someone else had written that they had gotten this with Connor dying in both "The Hostage" & "Interrogation" chapters. I haven't played it that way so I can't confirm if you can die and still have it work or not but the way I got it was by not dying at all.) This is where it gets a little bit tricky, because one of the places Connor can die is in the chapter "The Bridge" where Hank can shoot him. Whether or not Hank shoots Connor has to do with Connor and Hank's relationship. If Hank is "Hostile" he will shoot Connor. That's why this is tricky because we need for Hank to be Hostile toward Connor and also for Connor to not die. This is how you do it. While you are playing the parts of the game leading up to "The Bridge" you need to mostly make choices that will make Hank angry BUT by the time you are at "The Bridge" your relationship with Hank needs to be "Tense" not "Hostile". If your relationship with Hank is "Tense" he will choose not to shoot Connor. (But make sure that it is "Tense" not "Neutral" or better because you will not have time to get it back down to "Hostile" if it is better than "Tense") After "The Bridge" chapter is over and there is no more risk of Hank killing Connor, then you must make your relationship with Hank drop back down to "Hostile". To do this you should choose to shoot the Chloe. (I don't think there is enough time to do it without shooting her). Also, people were thinking that maybe unlocking this bubble had something to do with the photo of Cole on Hank's table. At first I thought that you had to not look at the photo on Hank's table when you get the chance to look around his house in the chapter "Russian Roulette". That is NOT correct though. I looked at the photo in "Russian Roulette" and still got this event to happen. The other thing people were thinking maybe you couldn't do was choose the option "Photo" when you are talking to Hank in "Night of the Soul". When you talk to him you will get three choices, 1. Gun 2. Alcohol 3. Photo. Choosing "Photo" does not affect if you get the event or not. I chose "Photo" and it still unlocked. So people thought that Cole's picture had something to do with this event but it actually doesn't. I hope this clears up some of the confusion about how to get this to unlock.